


A Star in Her Eye- A Doctor Who Fanfiction.

by ewantaylor12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who series 10
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewantaylor12/pseuds/ewantaylor12
Summary: Bill is still missing Heather. She didn't know her that well, but she still loved her, she felt a special connection, something she'd never felt with anyone else before. So after all the heartache and pain, she finally starts to move on. But when The Doctor reveals he knew Heather wasn't dead all along and knows how to find her, how does Bill react ? will she want the doctor to bring Heather back ?? Read to find out....





	A Star in Her Eye- A Doctor Who Fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> HI ! I haven't written a proper fanfiction in a while so bear with me if this is awful ! But i do hope you guys enjoy it ! Thankyou and Happy reading !  
> EDIT- IN MY FANFIC HEATHER DID NOT RETURN AND THE DOCTOR FALLS DID NOT HAPPEN. BILL IS STILL A HUMAN BEAN.

The Doctor had just finished a lecture which was supposed to be about physics, he spoke about poetry, and Bill was the last one there. Whilst everyone else had left she decided to stay as she had some questions to ask the doctor, about physics. She really needed to know about this as her test was in a few weeks. 

She intended to get up when everyone else had gone. Instead, she found herself staring across the empty chair on which Heather used to sit. 

"Bill?" She just stared.  
"BILL !?" she jumped and looked at the doctor.  
"Aah yeah err sorry doctor"  
"Did you want something ?" The doctor asked.  
"Err no, it doesn't matter, see you later !"

Bill ran out as fast as she could, holding in the tears. She was missing Heather. She didn't know her that well, in fact she hardly knew her at all, but she knew they had something, a connection, a spark, just something that shouldn't be ignored as it is a once in a blue moon occurrence. But they didn't have that chance. She was taken from this world by some alien puddle bitch and now Bill was suffering the consequences. Although it was sad, Bill thought, at least she got what she wanted. "Everywhere i go i just want to leave" Heather had once told her, and now that has happened, she left, just like everyone else Bill cared about. (Her mum.)


End file.
